


Buzz-Ed

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: The Eds are having yet another regular movie night together. To make things interesting, they also have a little vodka to loosen up. Good idea or not, it does have Eddy and Edd "Double D" finally having a chance to just...talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Ed Edd n Eddy fanfic. Quite a bit of inspiration went into this story, be it from fanart or possibly other fanfics of these two! It was quite an interesting experience to write and I certainly hope to have captured Eddy and Double D pretty well!
> 
> Yes, I'll be writing Edd that way. Simply because that just makes it a little easier on me and I don't have to read the name twice to make sure I got the correct Ed. XP
> 
> This story is dedicated to the lovely people on Tumblr who have not only inspired me greatly, but also offered their feedback and support. You know who you are! :D
> 
> A few quick notes:
> 
> ~The Eds are around seventeen in this story.
> 
> ~Eddy has long blue hair. Inspired by some fanart, of course!
> 
> ~Double D has long black hair. What's under his hat? I like the theory that he has a scar under there. X3 From what? I don't know yet.
> 
> ~Although the Cul-de-Sac kids don't feature in this story, because this takes place after BPS, they're all friends! 'Cause I'm a sap like that.
> 
> ~Ed totally ships his two buddies. :P He knows what's goin' on.
> 
> ~Kevin does too. XD
> 
> And that's it! I hope you all enjoy this!

Studying was by far one of the few things in life that made Double D feel relaxed. Who would have thought that studying, of all things, could be relaxing? Did he even need to explain it? It didn't matter. He just wanted to escape into the vast, open world of academics.

 

Sighing happily, Double D leaned back in his swivel chair and propped his feet up onto a small ottoman he had put together. He felt as though his body finally relaxed itself after such a long day at school. Dealing with common tropes of teenage life, of course. Not that he minded at all; the exam and other assignments he had to do were mentally challenging as always. Just what he needed to get through the next day.

 

And the next day. And the next day.

 

However, his relaxation was broken the very second that his cell phone vibrated noisily on top of his desk. Double D sighed heavily, then took his phone to see who was calling. Sure enough, he came across the silly image that was Eddy's contact photo. A photo he had taken when Ed had attempted to get into the photo. Rolling his eyes playfully, Double D set down his book and decided to indulge his best friend's ramblings.

 

“Salutations, Eddy,” Double D said into the phone when he answered. Giving a chuckle, he added, “I don't suppose you're calling to go over tonight's history homework, are you?”

 

“Say what?! Are you kidding me, Sockhead? Don't ya know me by now?” Eddy snorted from the other end.

 

Double D could practically hear Eddy's grin, which made him giggle. “I can read you like Homer's magnificent literary emprise that is _The Odyssey_.”

 

“You mean that Greek myth story stuff about the guy who goes on some adventure, then comes home and his wife didn't bang all those guys who wanted her?” Eddy muttered.

 

“Oh, must you make such crude, egregious oversimplifications of an incredibly complex, arduous tale of a man's adventure and wonderful discovery of his wife's faithfulness?” Double D crooned, trying not to laugh. “While we may have different interpretations of the story, yes, that is indeed what I was referring to.”

 

“Urgh, hold on a sec,” Eddy was silent for a few moments, save for a couple of grumbles. About a minute or so went by before he spoke up again, “Well _excuse me_ for... dumbing it down to a level I could understand! It's not my fault you got all those four-dollar words at your beck and call.”

 

Double D laughed again, switching his phone to his other hand, “All right, all right, I'll cease and desist. What did you want to call me about?”

 

“I'm glad you asked!” Eddy said, sounding excited now. “My folks are going out of town, so guess who's turn it is to have movie night?”

 

“You, I suppose,” Double D deadpanned with a chuckle.

 

“Well, duh!” Eddy blew a raspberry over the phone, “Anyway, so I did ask the guys if they wanted in, but they all said they were busy with stuff since Kevin's party is tomorrow. So, looks like it's just gonna be us Eds!”

 

Movie night was becoming a bit of a tradition amidst the Eds and the Cul-de-Sac kids. Almost every weekend or holiday time, one of them would host a movie night at their place. Sometimes it was just the three of them, sometimes it was almost everyone if they were available. Double D couldn't help enjoying them himself, even if the movies weren't always to his taste.

 

“Well, that depends. I may be able to pencil it into my overloaded and rather assiduous schedule!” Double D teased with a chuckle. “But that depends. What's in it for me?”

 

This made Eddy laugh. “Oh man, I think I'm rubbing off on you, Double D! Someone get you help!”

 

“It's to be expected when you hang out with someone long enough,” Double D purred.

 

“Haaaaa...” Eddy muttered, sounding a bit breathless. He then cleared his throat, “Real funny, Sockhead! So, you in?”

 

Double D sighed, shaking his head, “Certainly, Eddy. What time will you be needing me there?”

 

“Around six!” Eddy proclaimed. “And before you say anything, relax. We're not gonna have a huge ton of alcohol! Believe me, after Rolf's last party...” His voice trailed off.

 

Wincing a little bit at the memory, Double D nodded, despite his friend not seeing it. “In spite of said _noodle incident_... I shall be there promptly at six, Eddy.”

 

“Great!” Eddy's tone returned to its usual register. “See you at school tomorrow, ya freakin' nerd!”

 

“Right back at you, you impervious charlatan,” Double D snickered.

 

“Bookworm!”

 

“Trickster!”

 

The two of them shared a laugh. Double D sighed happily to himself as he stood up and went over to sit on his bed. Aptly labelled, of course.

 

“Hey, Sockhead?” Eddy suddenly said, sounding slightly nervous.

 

Double D blinked, a little taken aback by his friend's tone. “Yes, Eddy?”

 

“Ya ever wonder... ya know, about stuff?”

 

“...You're going to have to be more specific.”

 

“I know, I know! Jeez, this is hard...” Eddy sighed a bit. “I just wondered if you were ever confused about, I don't know, feelings.”

 

“Feelings?” Double D said intelligently. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

“Like, the way you're supposed to feel about stuff. Friends, family, maybe people ya know,” Eddy said, still sounding a bit off.

 

This definitely confused Double D quite a bit. He had so many questions, not least of which being where this was all coming from. Still, he could tell that Eddy was clearly having a hard time even trying to get certain words out. Maybe it was best not to question it and go right to the heart of the matter.

 

“Well...” Double D cleared his throat, “it may very well depend on what the current circumstances of the situation are. That being said, it can be perfectly understandable and natural for one's feelings to be confusing. It's a psychological element of our minds trying to focus on the differences between how we _do_ feel versus how we _should_ feel. At times, we are given situations where we _think_ we know how to feel about it. But in reality, we may very well end up feeling very differently than what was preconceived.”

 

“Uh-huh... How would ya deal with somethin' that happened and you felt _way_ different than what you were...” Eddy paused once again, which was followed by mild grumbles for a moment or two. “Guessing how you were gonna feel?”

 

' _Awwww, he's still using a dictionary!'_ Double D thought, unable to help smiling all the more. “That honestly depends on the person, Eddy. The only true way to overcome that sort of turmoil is to come to terms with your feelings.”

 

“Easier said than done,” Eddy grumbled.

 

“Mm-hmm, you're quite correct. Now while I don't wish to pry, might I ask what brought this on?” Double D queried.

 

“W-huh? Oh! Uh... It was 'cause I was... thinking about what happened with my bro. Ya know, sometimes I just kinda wonder what was up with me and thinkin' he's some hero or whatever,” Eddy sighed, his tone taking a dejected note. “I was _so_ stupid.”

 

Feeling his heart sinking, Double D clutched the phone a little tighter, “Oh, Eddy... Don't think that about yourself. It can be incredibly hard for someone to truly recognize and come to terms with emotional and physical abuse. It's not your fault.”

 

“Heh... Yeah, I guess you're right,” Eddy chuckled nervously, “Don't know why it keeps botherin' me. I mean, I don't even see the guy anymore!”

 

“That sort of thing can be hard not to feel vexation about someone who has wronged us in some way,” Double D reassured, “Don't even worry about it, Eddy. It's perfectly natural to still have certain inklings of the past pain. But as long as you don't let it take over your life, it's simply just a moment of presentiment we must get past.”

 

There was a snicker on the other line, along with the sound of something shifting. Double D could only assume that Eddy was possibly moving on his chair or whatever surface he was sitting on.

 

“I swear, Double D, you should totally be a shrink or something,” Eddy remarked, sounding a little happier.

 

Double D laughed heartily, his own smile returning, “Oh don't be silly, Eddy. While I find the pursuit of human psychology incredibly thought-provoking and ever so fascinating, I'm afraid that I wouldn't have the emotional capacity to become a psychiatric figure.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“It's because I'm far too emotional. I truly can't separate my own emotional capacity and obfuscate apathy for the sake of a patient I may have,” Double D confessed with a light sigh. “Part of being in the field of psychotherapy is maintaining professional code.”

 

“So you'd have to...” Eddy paused once more, humming to himself. “Be a lot more objective and a non-biased third party?”

 

“Precisely!” Double D nodded. “I just can't do that.”

 

“Yeah, I get ya.”

 

Double D raised his eyebrows. “You do?”

 

“Sure I do,” Eddy chuckled, “My dad's got this friend who's a surgeon and he says he can't operate on family members.”

 

“Ah, I see! Well yes, your father's friend is absolutely correct. Performing complex surgery on loved ones is a conflict of interest and can lead to improper judgment,” Double D explained.

 

Eddy hummed in response, “Yeah, makes sense. Uh, anyway! I gotta run, Mom's callin' me. See ya tomorrow, Sockhead.”

 

“All right, then I do hope you have a pleasant evening!” Double D giggled. “See you tomorrow, Eddy.”

 

“Sure thing! And uh, ya know... thanks for talkin' to me and stuff. I guess I kinda needed it,” Eddy chuckled sheepishly.

 

Beaming, Double D could feel his heart swell immensely, “Oh, you're quite welcome! I'm very happy that you opened up to me, Eddy.”

 

“Eh, no sweat... See ya!” Eddy murmured before he then hung up.

 

Giggling, Double D set his phone down onto his bed and stood up. A warm feeling remained in his body as he walked back to his desk, reflecting on the phone call. It was quite interesting how a simple conversation with one of his best friends could make him feel such emotions! Then again, there was never a dull moment with Eddy and/or Ed around, that was for sure.

 

Sitting back at his desk, Double D opened up his textbook and proceeded to get back to studying. He wanted to get a lot done before the weekend ahead so that he could dedicate as much time to being with his friends.

 

Although it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. His mind was just full of questions and everything else in between. But most especially around a particular topic. Double D sighed as he laid his book down again. Why did his mind always have to wander to this?

 

“When will I ever get myself over this?” Double D groaned, shaking his head. He leaned his head on his hand, staring down at his desk blankly. “Not until I get some kind of closure. But that in itself is much easier said than done...”

 

Getting up from his desk, he went back over to his bed and flopped down onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to get his thoughts under control and his body to relax.

 

“Suppose I were to tell him... Which should be the natural thing to do! After all, it's always good to be honest to someone whenever they are the apple of your eye,” he muttered to himself. Sighing, Double D shook his head, “But since nothing will come from it either way, perhaps I shouldn't. Oh, Eddward... must you be such a coward?”

 

Sitting back up, he smacked himself in the forehead.

 

“I really need to cease and desist with all of this ridiculous lamenting!” Double D groaned loudly. He shook his head and leaned against the wall. “After all, it has not effected our friendship. In fact, it's become far stronger than ever since that _one_ summer. So why don't I focus on that? I can certainly do it. We may have grown in many ways, but we are still the best of friends. Which is what counts! Good times, good times...”

 

Sighing a bit, Double D smiled as he closed his eyes and relaxed. He could think more clearly about the good times and bad times throughout their lives. So far so good, he was feeling better and even laughing a bit.

 

“Then last summer, we went to the beach... Ooh, what a fun time!” Double D mused with a chuckle, “Eddy especially looked dashing in that bathing suit... He was showing off and looking so silly, but it was lovely to see he had gained more confidence in himself. I don't know if he noticed, but quite a few girls looked his way... I can't say I blame them, I certainly can't help feeling very much attracted to his physique...”

 

As he lost himself in those thoughts, Double D felt a little strain in the fabric of his shorts. Opening his eyes, he looked down and came to see that a tent had pitched in his shorts. Wide-eyed, he turned as red as his shirt and felt his breath hitch.

 

“CEASE AND DESIST IMMEDIATELY!” He yelled angrily at the small but noticeable bulge.

 

Now he needed a cold shower.

 

A _very_ cold shower.

 

* * *

 

“Now _lock_ the door, Eddward... Goodness me, you cannot forget again!” Double D murmured to himself as he inserted the key into the lock and turned it. Once he heard the click, he sighed in relief and then tested the knob. “Wondrous! Now I can proceed.”

 

“There you are, Double D! I knew I had perfect timing!” Came a voice from behind him.

 

Turning around, Double D came upon the sight of Ed standing on the sidewalk, waving at him happily. Giving a smile, he jogged over to join his friend at the end of the walkway.

 

“And a good evening to you, Ed!” Double D said, coming to a stop, “You certainly did have good timing!”

 

“Thank you, thank you!” Ed gave a couple of dramatic bows. When he straightened up again, he grinned and offered his arm to Double D, “To Oz?”

 

Giving a chuckle, Double D obliged and hooked his arm through Ed's, “Oh, why not? To Oz!”

 

Almost immediately, they proceeded to skip and dance across the street toward Eddy's house. All the while singing the famous tune along the way.

 

“ _We're off to see the wizard_

_The wonderful wizard of Oz_

_We hear he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was_

_If ever oh ever a wiz there was_

_The wizard of Oz is one because because because because because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off to see the wizard_

_The wonderful wizard of Oz!_ ”

 

Laughing heartily, they reached Eddy's doorstep, to which Ed rang the bell incessantly. To the familiar tune of “Shave and a haircut”, in fact.

 

“Only you would do that, Ed,” Double D remarked with a giggle, shaking his head. “Do you expect Roger Rabbit to greet us at the door?”

 

“How funny that would be!” Ed laughed, still ringing the doorbell. “Ooh! Maybe that is one movie we should watch!”

 

Double D chuckled, then gently pulled his hand away from the doorbell, “Perhaps that would be a good a choice! We'll see what Eddy has to say.”

 

After some locks were undone, Eddy opened the door. Double D couldn't help feeling his breath catch in his throat the moment he laid eyes on his best friend. It was strange, considering that Eddy was only wearing a yellow plaid shirt, a black t-shirt beneath it, and simple trousers. His long blue hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, all while his five o'clock shadow proudly adorned his jawline.

 

Maybe it was the lighting. Double D inwardly cursed himself for ogling. Longtime crush or not, it wasn't appropriate!

 

Eddy grinned widely at the two of them, seemingly oblivious to Double D's staring, “Hey, perfect timing! C'mon in!”

 

“Don't mind if we do, Eddy!” Ed said joyously as he bowed to Double D with an arm extended. “You first, Double D!”

 

“Why thank you, Ed. How gentlemanly of you!” Double D smiled, then stepped into the house.

 

“Suck up,” Eddy teased, snickering. “C'mon Ed, I gotta show you the new Captain Panda issue that came in! It's gonna knock your socks off! He's enterin' General Fryman's lair through the secret entrance!”

 

“Captain Panda?!” Ed repeated with a huge grin as he came into the house as well. “Oooohh! I bet I know what the twist will be!”

 

Eddy laughed and bumped fists with Ed, “You better believe it, Lumpy! C'mon, I got it in my room! Double D, you can pick the movie! We'll be right back!”

 

Double D chuckled at his friends' antics, “Well, if you insist! I'll make sure to select and appropriate movie I'm sure we'll all enjoy.”

 

Winking at him, Eddy then dashed off to head to his room. Ed looked around, then leaned in toward Double D and held his hand to the side of his mouth.

 

“I think I created a monster out of him when I made him read more comics, Double D,” Ed remarked.

 

“As long as he's having fun! I think it's lovely that you two can bond over them,” Double D smiled.

 

“I concur!” Ed winked at him, chuckling, “We will return!” He hurried off after Eddy, running in his usual fashion.

 

Double D chuckled to himself before he went into the living room and over to the bookshelf that consisted of numerous DVDs. So far so good, it looked like it was going to be quite a fun, pleasant evening.

 

Once he selected a few possible options, he placed the DVDs onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch. He tapped his knees idly, hummed and whistled to himself, and looked around. His phone then buzzed in his pocket, to which Double D withdrew and checked it.

 

It was a text from Kevin. Which read, much to his own confusion:

 

_**Good luck tonight, Double Dork! ;)** _

 

“What in the world?” Double D wondered, then shrugged and wrote out a response.

 

_**While I may not be aware as to what you are wishing me luck for, I do appreciate the sentiment nonetheless! Thank you!** _

 

A few moments later, Kevin responded.

 

_**Haha, I'm sure you'll figure out! See you tomorrow at the party! :P And you better bring your Manilow records! Nazz special requested it.** _

 

Chuckling, Double D rolled his eyes playfully and wrote back.

 

_**Not to worry, I will certainly bring by those records! Have a pleasant evening!** _

 

_**You too, Double Dork. ;)** _

 

“Hey, Sockhead! Quit lookin' at porn and feast your eyes on THIS!” Came Eddy's voice.

 

Looking up, Double D faced Eddy and Ed curiously. The former of the two grinned, holding out a bottle of a clear liquid. Squinting, Double D stood up and walked over to get a better look.

 

“Is that... oh! Raspberry-flavoured vodka?”

 

“Yep!” Eddy nodded emphatically. “My dad was doin' this contract for a liquor distributor and he got boxes of 'em as thanks! He won't notice if a few of 'em are missing! So we're gonna crack one open, or two, and enjoy the carbonated texture of fruity vodka! I've tried it before, it's great!”

 

“And only has two percent alcohol, Double D!” Ed added with a smile. He pointed at a bottle he was also holding, “It says so on the label.”

 

Crossing his arms, Double D shook his head, “Gentlemen, I cannot believe you are planning for us to be inebriated! Honestly, of all the kinds of activities we could be partaking in tonight...”

 

Eddy snorted and waved it off, “Oh c'mon Sockhead, ya know ya love it! Don't go all Dudley Do Right on us!”

 

Unable to help it, Double D snickered and then took one of the bottles from Eddy, “Then why don't we make ourselves comfortable and start watching the movies?”

 

“Now we're talkin'!” Eddy grinned before he turned back to Ed, “Lumpy, fire up the TV! I'll call for the pizza!”

 

“And what, may I ask, am _I_ supposed to do?” Double D asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Looking him over for a second, Eddy leaned in close and patted his cheek with his free hand. “Just sit there and look pretty.”

 

“Oh, har har. Very funny, Eddy,” Double D rolled his eyes before he returned to his original spot on the couch.

 

All the while, Ed sat down at the other end of the couch, taking the remote and turning on the television. He looked at Double D with a bright smile, “Aww, don't get all Pouty McSulk face, Double D! It's much nicer when you smile!”

 

Unable to resist, Double D giggled and smiled back, “Thank you, Ed. That was very nice of you to say.”

 

“You are welcome!” Ed said cheerfully, settling back against the couch. “We are going to have such a fun time tonight! I can feel it all over me! No, wait, that's just the heat.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Double D chuckled a bit, “So, are Sarah and the girls still having their sleepover this evening?”

 

Ed nodded, “Yes! Sarah wanted me to let them have their girl time and so here I am! Movie night!” He waved his arms wildly, laughing all the while. “I may have to stay here tonight, are you going to stay too?”

 

“Oh, I don't know, I wouldn't want to impose!” Double D shook his head.

 

“Who said you'd be imposing? You're both gonna stay here tonight!” Eddy said from the doorway, apparently having overheard. He laughed and came to sit between them on the couch, “It'll be fun!”

 

“Are you certain?” Double D asked hesitantly, biting his lip.

 

Eddy snorted and poked Double D's nose, “Have I gotta draw a picture for ya, Sockhead? No, wait! Have I gotta use words I'm sure you'll understand? 'Cause if I have to, then I will!”

 

“That won't be necess-”

 

“Too late!” Eddy grinned, sitting up on his knees. He cleared his throat and spoke up again, “I would be _indubitably obliged_ if you were to _acquiesce_ to my _supplication_ of you staying here tonight.”

 

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Double D knew right then and there that this was a completely lost battle. He could never resist whenever Eddy spoke to him in this manner. Even just to tease him, it was hard not to fall into it. “Ohhh... All right, Eddy... you win. I'll stay here tonight.”

 

“Cowabunga!” Eddy laughed, giving a wide smile. He then took the remote control from Ed, who had gotten up to put the movie into the DVD player. “Let's get this movie night started!”

 

And so they did.

 

The first movie that was selected was a horror movie, which Ed was of course thoroughly enjoying. Eddy simply watched along, at least keen enough to keep watching. Double D, meanwhile, didn't always enjoy horror (with quite a few masterpiece exceptions, in his opinion), but this one was turning out to be intriguing.

 

The pizza had arrived shortly after the movie began, so they ate at it ravenously with the help of paper plates. As Eddy had put it, they weren't going to use anything that required cleaning.

 

Double D had pouted at that. He really wanted to do the dishes.

 

The movie went on.

 

For some time, Double D just couldn't help stealing glances at Eddy throughout the viewing. The various expressions of emotion on his face, the way he grinned when something funny seemed to happen, or when he'd whistle slightly at something terrifying. The low lighting of the room only further added to his appeal, coupled with the flashing and brightness of the television.

 

As they continued to watch, Eddy then poured them each a glass of some vodka. Eager, Ed took a sip of his, then seemed to melt with bliss. It made Eddy and Double D chuckle before they too sipped their own drinks.

 

“My goodness, it's just as lovely as I remember!” Double D remarked with a bright smile.

 

“Isn't it?” Eddy agreed, taking another sip.

 

“Better than buttered toast!” Ed remarked with a grin. He took another sip, paused, and then chuckled. “Nope! Buttered toast is better.”

 

Eddy snickered and nudged him playfully, “Only you would make some kinda comparison between booze and toast, Ed! How 'bout this one?” He sipped his glass. “This stuff's way better than sex!”

 

Wide-eyed, Double D blushed a bit, “Oh my...”

 

Ed, however, looked genuinely confused, “But you are a virgin, Eddy. How are you able to compare this to something you have never done?”

 

Turning bright red, Eddy looked away and pouted a little. “Shut up...”

 

“Ed does raise a good point, Eddy,” Double D chimed in.

 

“Who asked you?” Eddy pouted, snorting a little. But he was clearly trying not to laugh.

 

Giggling, Double D nudged him gently and sipped his own glass again, “Come now, Eddy... I don't even need to be inebriated to admit that I too am a virgin.”

 

“Not me!” Ed grinned.

 

Eddy gaped, wide-eyed as he turned back to Ed. “What?! _You_ have had _sex_?! You?! Who could you have possibly been with?!”

 

Ed giggled, looking very pleased. “I will never tell!”

 

“Like hell you won't!” Eddy exclaimed, putting his glass down and turning to face him completely. “C'mon, man! Spill! You gotta tell us!”

 

“Nope!” Ed replied as he shook his head. “A man does not tell such things!”

 

Coming closer, Double D gently pulled Eddy back against him as a way to stop the madness. “Come now, Eddy... He doesn't have to share if he doesn't want to. I'm certain you wouldn't want to if you weren't ready.”

 

For a moment, Eddy seemed to stiffen up against him and even let out a small sound. Then he chuckled and moved away, “All right, all right! But you're gonna tell us sometime, Lumpy! Now put the movie back on, I wanna see how it ends!”

 

“Yes sir, Eddy!” Ed took the remote and did just that.

 

They settled back in as the last half of the movie played out. Double D had to admit, there was something strangely calming about drinking a little alcohol. Or was that just his own mind? He wasn't sure, but maybe it didn't matter.

 

After a little bit, Double D relaxed more against the couch and let his hand drop down. When it did, he could feel soft, smooth warmth that definitely wasn't the couch. He looked down, coming to see that his hand had landed on top of Eddy's. The two then met eyes, chuckled, and pulled their hands away.

 

“Sorry, Eddy...” Double D whispered.

 

“S'okay, Sockhead,” Eddy whispered back.

 

Trying to turn his attention back to the movie, Double D could swear that he felt tingles. He took in a breath, trying to calm his racing heart and quell his mind wandering. At the corner of his eye, he could see that Eddy was unaffected. Was that good or bad? He still didn't know.

 

The movie soon ended, to which Eddy popped out the DVD and went to select the next one to view. Double D felt a little relieved at the breathing room, at least for now. He got up to stretch his legs, Ed excused himself to use the bathroom, and Eddy prepped up the next movie.

 

“You guys had the right idea! It's been freakin' ages since I last saw this one!” Eddy admitted as he put in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. “It's a classic!”

 

“It certainly is,” Double D agreed with a smile. “I absolutely adore the combination of animation and live-action! It's an absolute visual dream that I daresay hasn't been recaptured!”

 

“No kiddin'!” Eddy laughed, sitting back on the couch, “Not to mention, the first time we ever see Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse on screen at the same time!”

 

Double D giggled, sitting on the couch as well, “That was quite amazing! Such a shame that it was the first and last time, wasn't it?”

 

Eddy nodded in agreement, leaning back and snickering, “It would've sure been awesome to see more, but I guess they had to be careful about milkin' it.”

 

“Very true,” Double D replied, “Very astute of you to say!”

 

At this moment, Ed popped back up in front of the television, seemingly from nowhere. “My favourite scene in the movie was Roger's breakdown upon discovering his wife playing patty-cake with Mr. Acme! It certainly was a very heartbreaking moment to see, as you can tell that he truly loves Jessica with all his heart!”

 

“Awww...” Double D giggled at this, “I have to agree, Ed. The relationship between Roger and Jessica was absolutely endearing. He clearly sees her as a kind, loving woman he would truly want to spend his life with!”

 

“And he makes her laugh!” Ed hopped onto the couch, bouncing happily, “What is not to love about such a funny rabbit?”

 

Snickering, Eddy played around with the remote while previews played, “Beats me! I was kinda confused when I was a kid. Course, now I'm way more mature and understand the _nuances_ of the love they share!”

 

“Do you even understand those words, Eddy?” Double D teased, nudging his best friend and smirking at him.

 

“I gotta read dictionaries everyday, Sockhead,” Eddy winked at him.

 

They shared a laugh before turning their attention to the screen as the movie began.

 

Whatever it was, the intake of alcohol was making Double D feel a lot more relaxed. Especially as he kept drinking more and more. Certainly not enough to become incredibly drunk, of course. But he could feel less nervous, this was noticeable.

 

As the movie went on, he found himself scooting closer and closer to Eddy. Little by little. Just enough to make distance, but not be noticed, either. He still had to take this slow, anyway.

 

When Double D got closer, he caught a whiff of Eddy's scent, and his hair. Especially his hair. The shampoo he tended to use always made his hair smell so intoxicating. Like a mix of musk with something citrus-y. It just made him want to get closer and closer.

 

Taking another, good long sip of his vodka, Double D knew he had to go for it. Even with the light buzz, he still had to make sure his nerve wouldn't just up and abandon him. At least it was going fine so far. Eddy didn't seem to notice his cautious advancing. But if he did, he didn't show it.

 

Taking a breath, Double D looked toward Eddy, seeing that he was still engrossed in the movie. He didn't want to startle him, but how was one supposed to approach this without that happening?

 

' _Here goes nothing..._ ' Double D thought.

 

With that, Double D leaned in closer and finally touched his cheek against Eddy's arm, toward his shoulder. Just enough to make contact, but with the option of pulling away quickly. Sure enough, Eddy looked at him with mild surprise and pulled back a bit.

 

“Whaddya doin'?”

 

“Eep!” Double D couldn't help squeaking, blushing heavily as he leaned back, “S-Sorry, Eddy... I... erm...”

 

Eddy raised an eyebrow, then snickered and patted his shoulder. “Oh, go and put your head back there, Sockhead.”

 

This made Double D pause, staring at his friend with wide eyes. He was also certain that this didn't help his blushing either. It took a moment or two for his mind to fully register what had just been said. Then he smiled brightly, about to say something, but he held it back. Best not milk it for now.

 

Scooting closer once more, Double D lay his head against Eddy's shoulder and happily nuzzled in close. Oh, the scent of his neck and his hair hit his nose full force. And he loved it! Finally, he could just bask in being so close to his best friend without the worry of a hug ending before he wanted it to. It felt so nice. Like a dream come true.

 

Right then, he felt Eddy's arm come around him and pull him closer. Letting out a soft, barely audible squeak of delight, Double D couldn't help cuddling in closer. He even closed his eyes, just absorbing the warm feeling that came with this closeness. It was the sweet tenderness he'd always hoped for. Whether it would last remained up in the air. But he didn't dare say nor do anything that would ruin it. No, he just had to cherish it and feel thankful for the opportunity.

 

' _Maybe... I do have a chance after all,'_ Double D thought, smiling to himself. ' _I'm fairly certain he wouldn't cuddle with just anyone._ '

 

* * *

 

Two more movies later, it was getting late and the trio were admittedly feeling tired. Even Ed was yawning loudly and looking half-asleep by this point.

 

“I should go to bed,” Ed remarked with a yawn as he stretched.

 

Eddy stretched and stood up, cracking his neck, “Okay, you guys know the drill. One of you takes the couch, the other can take what was once my bro's room but is now mom's sewing room slash guest room.”

 

“I took it last time,” Double D said with a nod. “And the time before that... So go on, Ed, you should have a turn now!”

 

“Nope!” Ed smiled, shaking his head. “You can have it, Double D. I like the couch!”

 

“But Ed, it's so unfair!” Double D pouted. “I don't feel right leaving you here on the couch all the time.”

 

Holding his hand up, Ed shook his head, “Not another word! Go and take the bed, Double D! It is my will.”

 

Too tired to argue even further, Double D exhaled and nodded as he too stood up. “Oh, all right... If you insist.”

 

“Woohoo!” Ed cheered, happily settling himself on the couch. Which was, somehow, already equipped with a blanket and pillow. He made himself comfortable and snuggled under the covers happily, “I will go to sleep now! Try not to be too loud!”

 

Eddy and Double D exchanged confused glances, then shrugged.

 

“G'night, Lumpy!” Eddy fist-bumped him once more.

 

“Sleep tight,” Double D smiled, adjusting the covers.

 

“Dream of bedbugs tonight!” Ed said cheerfully, then went right to sleep.

 

Literally.

 

Giving a chuckle, Eddy leaned one arm on Double D's shoulder. “He sure is peaceful when he's sleepin', huh?”

 

Giggling, Double D nodded in agreement, “He certainly is, Eddy.”

 

The two were quiet for a moment or so, remaining in this position. Neither seemed to know what to say. They finally looked at each other, blushed, and turned away.

 

“Listen, uh... I'm not exactly tired yet...” Eddy admitted softly, “Uh... you wanna... come to my room and hang out a bit?”

 

Double D's eyes widened, but he smiled brightly, “I'd like that... It would be nice.”

 

“Yeah? You will? Cool!” Eddy smiled too, then proceeded to lead the way, “Let's go!”

 

' _I don't know what I'm getting myself into... But at least we'll be able to talk,'_ Double D thought as he followed after his friend.

 

Finally, they reached Eddy's bedroom. Even with the door closed behind them, it seemed unanimous not to have a whole lot of light. So Eddy went and turned on his small bedside lamp, which filled the room dimly but still bright enough to see.

 

“Wheeeee!” Eddy shouted happily as he jumped onto his bed, landing with a flop on the mattress. He giggled and rolled onto his back, wiggling his limbs like an excited child. “Aw man, it never gets old just jumpin' on the bed. C'mon, Double D! Your turn!”

 

Double D laughed, both in finding it this very silly and the effects of the alcohol. He came over to the bed and hesitated, but only for a second. He giggled and then leaped onto the bed as well, landing quietly beside his best friend. “Oooh my, I almost forgot how comfy your bed is, Eddy.”

 

“Isn't it, though?” Eddy chuckled, rolling onto his side and propping himself up.

 

They remained like this for a little while; the room was quiet except for the soft sounds of their breathing. Along with Double D swearing that he could hear his own heartbeat. Now that he was alone with his thoughts (so to speak), whatever the case may be, he couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Even his body seemed to be remembering the sensations.

 

Double D managed to take a breath and calmed himself a bit. It was nothing worth getting worked up over. Why not just let his buzzed mind wander a bit? He couldn't help entertaining the idea, even if t reminded him of how much it would probably lead to something he (or they) would regret later.

 

“Sooo... what's goin' on in that big ol' noggin of yours?” Eddy asked, breaking the silence.

 

Although slightly startled, which Double D chalked up to being a cause of his slow reaction, he shrugged. “It's rather hard to say, since I've got so much on my mind at the moment. Having very little filter over it can indeed feel chaotic.”

 

“Heh, no kiddin',” Eddy chuckled at this, turning his head to look at him. “But even when you're all drunk, you're still so freakin' smart.”

 

Double D blinked, then giggled, “Oh, come now, Eddy. I'm not drunk to the point of my mind being clouded over and slurring my words!”

 

“You get my point,” came Eddy's response as he waved it off, “I'll be willin' to bet my entire collection of quarters that you'd still be the smartest drunk ever!”

 

“Now you're being ridiculous,” Double D playfully scolded, but was laughing behind his hand.

 

Eddy grinned and stuck his tongue out in response, “It's not my fault you got a brain the size of freakin'... I don't know, something really big!” He laughed a bit, but then his countenance faded into a look of mild disappointment, “Ya know... You're real lucky, Double D.”

 

“Huh?” Double D looked at his friend oddly. He rolled onto his side, propped up on his elbow, “What do you mean?”

 

“You've got all these smarts, it's like you can pass anythin' with no real problem,” Eddy murmured, shaking his head. “It's pretty amazin', ya know. Sometimes I guess I just feel kinda jealous.”

 

“Jealous?” Double D's eyebrows rose up considerably, “Of me?”

 

“Duh,” Eddy snorted, sighing, “Why wouldn't I be? You're so... goddamn it... You're smart _and_ you're easy on the eyes. All the girls at school think you're freakin' adorable. Not that I'm sayin' they're wrong, but ya know. It's like you can get anywhere you want because of it.”

 

This was not what he was expecting. Double D could only stare at Eddy in silence for a moment or two as he took it all in. Was this the alcohol talking again? It seemed to be, but Eddy seemed very sincere in his wording and tone. Deep inside, he could now feel his heart swelling immensely.

 

Reaching over, Double D placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before responding.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry you felt this way,” Double D said softly, looking at him with sympathy, “I suppose I do tend to get a little bit...mmm, shall we say, gratuitous with my knowledge and expansive vocabulary. But I can see why many would feel jealous, as it may seem like everything comes effortlessly to me.”

 

He thought for a few moments, noting Eddy's face as his friend watched him with a mix of emotions.

 

“But despite that, it doesn't mean I don't have to work hard,” Double D went on, “As well as that, being this intellectual can lead to a lot of pressure. From my family, peers, and even my teachers. I absolutely wish to do well, but it's quite difficult to live up to expectations without burning myself out.”

 

Eddy looked shocked, but then he sighed and took Double's hand off his shoulder to squeeze it between his own. “Aw man, I never thought of it that way. You got a point there, Double D.”

 

“That may be so, but I can still see why you would feel this way,” Double D gave a soft smile. “And you've done incredibly well since we started junior high, Eddy! Why, you even wrote a very thought-provoking essay all about some of the most famous scams ever to take place in history! And all on your own!”

 

Now Eddy blushed, giving a chuckle, “Aw come on, it was nothin'. Besides, you helped me a whole ton with your notes and other tips.”

 

“Be that as it may, I do not deserve such credit. You still researched it, wrote it out, edited it, and put it all together!” Double D beamed. “I'm very proud of your progress, Eddy. I knew, just knew, you could do it if you gave it your all.”

 

“Aw, come on, Sockhead... Now you're makin' me blush!” Eddy laughed, trying to look away.

 

“Nonsense, I finally have a chance to express how I feel and I'm going to take it!” Double D said with glee, sitting up now. He couldn't help it, this was just too much fun! Seeing Eddy all flustered, but clearly flattered, was so endearing. “I think you're a lot more self-actualized than you give yourself credit for.”

 

For a moment or two, Eddy looked uncertain, but there was a smile stretching at his lips. Eventually, he sat up as well and chuckled. A gleam came to his eyes as he settled his gaze on Double D once more. “Heh, well I know I'm _way_ cooler than I used to be!”

 

“Now that's the spirit!” Double D giggled, adjusting his position to sit Indian style on the bed. He reached over, placing his hands over Eddy's, “Have I ever told you how funny and delightful you are?”

 

Wide-eyed, Eddy stared at him as his cheeks pinkened a little bit. He then looked away with a sheepish smile, giving a nervous chuckle, “Heh heh, wow Double D, you sure are layin' out all kinds of sweet-talk! You tryin' to seduce me or somethin'?”

 

The implication made Double D blush heavily, but he couldn't hold in his giggles. It was impossible to deny just how appealing that idea was, especially when he felt less inhibited about it. Though he tried to hold it back, there was no stopping his mouth at this point, “Well, Eddy... that _depends_. Do you want me to be?”

 

“Uh... what?” Eddy blinked, completely taken aback.

 

Oh, it was too much! Double D laughed and gave his friend a reassuring pat. “Oh Eddy, I'm teasing! I wouldn't do such a thing without your consent, of course.”

 

“Oh! Heh, yeah, good one!” Eddy laughed, but something about it felt very forced. He wrung his fingers together for a moment, then sighed as he averted his gaze. “Ya know, I'm guessin' that it's just the beer talkin', but I gotta tell ya somethin'.”

 

“Mm? What is it?” Double D faced Eddy curiously as he rolled onto his back.

 

Eddy glanced away a bit, then sighed as he faced Double D again, “Truth is, I'm havin' a pretty hard time with my whole sexuality an' stuff.”

 

This made Double D's eyes go wide with surprise. A part of his alcohol-induced mind was cheering, despite that the other half of him was trying to reign it in. If anything, it was beginning to make him nervous. Had he been sober, he would have tried to approach the subject differently or possibly tried to slow it down. But then again, either way, he wanted nothing more than to support his longtime friend.

 

Whatever it would lead to, Double D looked at Eddy attentively as he nodded, “You are? How so?”

 

“Well, this is kinda my first time talkin' about it with anybody,” Eddy confessed, not quite looking at him now. “That was kinda why I wanted to get buzzed an' stuff, ya know? I figured to get some kinda push and talk about it.”

 

It made perfect sense, as even Double D couldn't help having felt this way too. He took in what Eddy was saying before he reached over and touched his arm.

 

“It's a shame we have to rely on being inebriated to some degree in order to truly talk,” Double D admitted, shaking his head a bit, “But do go on.”

 

Taking a breath, Eddy barely looked at him as he softly spoke, “Here it is. I'm gay.”

 

Silence.

 

Had Double D been stone-cold sober, the words would have shocked him at least a little bit. He would have even probably jumped a bit. But at this moment, all he could do was take it all in. After that, he would have searched his mind for any signs that Eddy might have inadvertently showcased. Even if some of it could easily be explained away at times.

 

But for now, Double D nodded and gave a smile, “Gosh, Eddy... I'm so glad you told me this. I mean, not simply because you chose to confide me as a good friend! It's because, the truth is, I also share your preference with men.”

 

Eddy stared at him with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. He remained this way for a few seconds before he snapped out of it and began to laugh, “Oh man, I knew it! I thought for sure that out of all of us, besides me, you totally had to be gay! Ha! Someone pick up the phone 'cause I called it!”

 

Now it was Double D's turn to mirror the expression his friend had before. “P-Pardon? You... You knew?”

 

“Well, not really! I was kinda assumin' it all this time 'cause ya always acted so gay!” Eddy snickered, shaking his head. “And I kinda wanted to know, but how the heck do you ask that question? 'Hey Double D, you gay or somehin''? That'd be dumb, even for me! So I don't know, I guess I was kinda hopin' you'd tell me first so I could be all, 'Holy crap Double D, I'm gay too!', ya know?”

 

“Ooohh...” Double D murmured, feeling his heart pounding and his mind swimming with all this information. Was it the alcohol or just his own mind? He wasn't even sure at this point. Everything around him seemed so different, even if nothing was happening. All he could do was look at Eddy, who was grinning at him now. “My goodness, this is not at all how I expected this to happen...”

 

“I guess not, eh?” Eddy remarked, giving Double D a light tap on the head as he chuckled. “But now it's all out in the open! Holy crap, I'm probably gonna regret this tomorrow!”

 

“You and me both,” Double D admitted with a light sigh, “Though I no longer feel the usual inhibitions, I must admit that it does nothing to quell the churning of my abdomen.”

 

Eddy snorted and shook his head, “Relax, Sockhead! Even if I was sober, trust me, I'm not gonna tell anyone. This'll be our secret!”

 

Double D nodded, giving a small smile, “I know you wouldn't do that. I suppose it will just be a matter of accepting that it happened.”

 

“I guess,” Eddy shrugged nonchalantly. He looked up at the ceiling as he rolled onto his back, seeming to be deep in thought. “So... how'd you figure it out?”

 

Oh, this was not going to be easy to explain. Double D knew this would come up should the event ever arise. But it was made all the worse when he knew far well that Eddy was a big part of what made it clear.

 

Still, he had to get it out, and it was impossible to lie, even in a mildly drunken state, “I certainly had inklings when we were kids. Even when Nazz had managed to get my attention, I have to admit that I felt very odd about it. As though something wasn't right. At the time, it made very little sense to me. I couldn't possibly ascertain as to why! Nazz is our age, certainly very attractive, and we were certainly at a good age to accept the appeal of the opposite sex.”

 

“Wait, seriously?” Eddy looked at him with surprise. He then started to laugh, shaking his head, “I didn't realize it at the time, but I kinda felt it too! Like, there was something so wrong with what was happening!”

 

“It certainly felt that way!” Double D giggled, nodding in agreement. “I suppose the best way I could put it, is that it was something I _should_ have been feeling but-”

 

“You felt way differently than what you expected!” Eddy finished for him, then laughed again, “Just like that thing we talked about!”

 

“Oh, yes! Exactly!” Double D smiled brightly, “Anyway, I began to realize that my, er... attention was gravitating more and more toward men. I wasn't sure why, I only chalked it up to being more curious of the male build so I could be more familiar with my own body. Well, what I've looked into was certainly _educational_...”

 

He shifted a little, blushing heavily and hoping Eddy wouldn't catch on.

 

Unfortunately, he did.

 

“Oh _man_! Did you seriously watch porn, Double D?! Really?! You?! Porn!? Oh, man! That's hilarious!” Eddy laughed hysterically, holding his sides, “I can't believe you of all people watched porn!”

 

Double D pouted a little, his cheeks growing darker, “Eddy, come now! I didn't intend to! It just... it came about and I was far too curious to stop myself... I only stopped because mother and father had come back home.”

 

“Hey, chill out, Sockhead!” Eddy laughed some more, placing his hand on Double D's arm, “'Cause I did that too! But you already knew about my bro's magazines, right?”

 

“Can't say that I didn't,” Double D said dryly.

 

Eddy chuckled, wiping the mirthful tears from his eyes. He took a breath before continuing to speak, “Like I said, I totally went there too! Way back when, I used to look at the kind of magazines my brother liked. At first I thought it was awesome lookin' at naked babes! After a while, I was... I don't know, maybe fifteen, and I felt really bored seeing them. So I thought I just needed new ones! Jonny got me a few-don't ask me how 'cause I don't know either-and I was all set!”

 

“But...?” Double D prompted with a giggle.

 

“You can already guess; they didn't do a thing for me,” Eddy groaned, shaking his head. “It was weird, like I knew they were smokin' hot babes, but I just didn't care! Tried some new magazines, this time courtesy of Kevin, and even those didn't work. Since I was bored out of my skull, I went and looked up gay porn, just to see what would happen.”

 

“And let me guess, you were more turned on than you could ever remember feeling?” Double D said with a light smirk.

 

Snickering, Eddy nodded and smirked in return, “How'd you ever guess?”

 

“Mmm, I have my ways,” Double D giggled, examining his nails idly.

 

“Real funny,” Eddy gave him a playful smack on the arm, “After a while I kinda realized, yeah, guys turn me on and chicks don't. It's just been hard to come out with it, ya know?”

 

“I can understand,” Double D said, rubbing the spot with a chuckle, “We may be in the modern day where it's far more accepted, but it doesn't make revealing it any easier.”

 

“You can say that again!” Eddy agreed, stretching a little, “I mean, I know my folks aren't about to be one of those evil homophobic parents you hear about on the news, but yeah.”

 

Giving a nod of agreement, Double D made idle patterns on the bed cover with his finger, “I quite agree, Eddy. Although I'm not sure how my mother and father will react, I certainly don't see them loving me any less.”

 

“Yet it still feels weird to put out there.”

 

“Because you can never truly be sure how to word it.”

 

“Plus you never know when to do it.”

 

“As well as never knowing _where_ to do it.”

 

“So it kinda makes you....”

 

“Just feel so...”

 

“Trapped,” the both of them said in unison.

 

They glanced at each other, wide-eyed, and then proceeded to laugh. All of the mild tension from their conversation was lifted. Double D nearly fell over, but Eddy reached over and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling back. Even if landing on the bed wouldn't have harmed either of them.

 

“Jinx,” Eddy teased with a smirk.

 

“Oh, don't even start,” Double D giggled, smirking in return.

 

A soft silence befell them once again as the laughter died down. Double D was beginning to wonder just where everything was going to go at this point. But for once, he didn't care. It was a heart-to-heart he'd never expected to share so soon. Maybe, just maybe, it even meant he had a chance!

 

Placing his hand back down on the bed, Double D felt something soft and warm beneath it. He looked down, coming to see that he'd placed his hand atop Eddy's instead. They both realized this and laughed, pulling their hands away.

 

“Jeez, we're pretty much magnets, Sockhead.” Eddy remarked with a chuckle, “Not that I care, though.”

 

“Me neither,” Double D smiled as he yet again could recall just how close they'd been earlier on. He sighed a bit dreamily, gazing at his friend fondly, “I have to admit, I can't resist physical affection sometimes.”

 

“I could tell,” Eddy snickered, shaking his head, “Even when we were kids, you were always huggin' us and tryin' to get close. I know, I was kind of a hardass about it, being all 'Eww, don't touch me, feelings are for chumps!' and stuff. But the truth is, I was afraid 'cause I liked it way too much.”

 

“Looking back, I see what you mean,” Double D agreed with a giggle. “You always did have that minor delay before you tried to let go. But strangely enough, you were far more receptive to it later on...” He winked at Eddy playfully.

 

“Heh...” Eddy blushed a bit, “I don't know, I guess I kinda had a change of heart.”

 

Double D laughed, nudging Eddy's side with his elbow, “And you weren't shy of climbing all over me!”

 

“Couldn't help it!” Eddy laughed, grinning widely, “Somethin' kept comin' over me and I had to do it! Besides, you were always easy on the eyes, so why not?”

 

That again? Double D didn't doubt the truth of Eddy's words from earlier or just now, but it had the same effect. He felt himself blush immensely and his heart race. “You... really think so?”

 

“ _Think_ so?” Eddy said incredulously. He laughed and turned toward him, sitting up on his knees. “Sockhead, I _know_ so! Have you looked in a mirror? You gotta be, since you're so meticulous-hey I remembered that word!-about your hygiene!”

 

“Oh...” Double D giggled bashfully, and waved it off, smiling more, “I didn't know you found me attractive, Eddy. That's so sweet of you to say.”

 

“Sweet nothin', I'm tellin' ya the truth!” Eddy came a little closer, laughing a bit. “C'mon, look at me! I'm payin' you a compliment, Sockhead! Not gonna lie though, seeing you all timid and blushy is really cute!”

 

Blinking, Double D finally turned his head to meet Eddy's gaze and his eyes went wide. Where all this was coming from, he wasn't sure, but it felt so good. He smiled a little more, the blush on his cheeks not ceasing, “I'm sorry. I really do appreciate the compliment, so thank you... I just, well, I'm not exactly used to hearing you say such sentimental things of this calibre. But then again, you always had your own way of showing this side of you, so I'm not complaining, either.”

 

“I really gotta step up my game,” Eddy admitted, reaching over and patting Double D's omnipresent hat, “But I'm serious Double D, you're a real looker! Remember, all the girls think you're cute!”

 

“I... hadn't realized,” Double D murmured softly, giving a nervous chuckle.

 

Grinning more, Eddy reached over and gently tilted his chin to face him again, “C'mon, Sockhead, you gotta see it somehow! Look at yourself, look at that face! You got such a cute face. Girls can't get enough of it!” He leaned closer and winked, “And neither can I.”

 

“Ah...” Was all that Double D could muster as he took this all in. Was Eddy _flirting_? It sure sounded like it. He felt as if his body were warming up considerably, coupled with the churning of nerves in his stomach.

 

“Besides,” Eddy continued, pulling back a little bit. His tone softened considerably, “you're not just a looker, you're also really smart. That's a huge bonus, if you ask me!”

 

This was too much! But Double D was powerless to stop it, even if he wanted to. He couldn't help it, he wanted so much more! Beaming, Double D came a little closer, “Eddy, I... I hadn't known that my intellect was something you found attractive.”

 

“Of course it is! I know I kinda make fun of you a lot for it, but trust me, Sockhead, I think it's awesome!” Eddy assured with a grin. He patted his hat again, but this time, slid his hand down to Double D's cheek. “I just say all that stuff 'cause ya know I like teasin' ya.”

 

“I do realize that...” Double D giggled, feeling his heart rate increasing. “Oh Eddy, your sweet sentiments are so gratifying! Please don't stop! What else is there... that endears me to you?”

 

“I...” Eddy seemed surprised at this. He then chuckled and blushed quite a bit too, “What can I say, there's a ton of things! You got really soft hands, these real nice eyes, the gap in your teeth, that cute smile of yours, and the way you just light up when you're happy.”

 

“Aww...” Double D purred happily, coming a little closer, “I've never imagined you would say such things of me. Please, go on!”

 

Eddy laughed, poking his nose playfully, “Oh, I could go on! You're always so dedicated to what you do and you just don't give up. I gotta say, that's really awesome, ya know? It's like you don't know when to quit. You know that line, 'Nobody puts Baby in the corner'? Well, I'm gonna change that! 'Nobody puts Sockhead in the corner'!”

 

It was beyond anything Double D ever imagined. But so much better. His body was practically about to burst with excitement! He wasn't sure what was coming over either of them, whether it was the inebriation or their own walls crumbling. But it didn't matter. Everything here was just the push he needed.

 

Double D came closer and gently grasped Eddy's shoulders, to which his friend looked at him with surprise.

 

“Double D? You feelin' okay?”

 

Giving a nod, Double D leaned in so their noses were touching, “I feel wonderful, Eddy! And I want to kiss you!”

 

Eddy's eyes shot wide open and seemed to shrink into pinpricks. “...What?”

 

Instead of answering, Double D went for it. Had he been sober, there was no possible way he would've had the nerve. He closed the gap between them and touched their lips together ardently.

 

Oh, it was so much different than the way it occurred when they were twelve. Not simply just because it had been a result of blackmail. It just _felt_ different overall. Double D applied gentle pressure, his movements being a bit meek and uncertain, but determined. To his absolute delight, Eddy kissed him back only a second after with no resistance. Eddy's hands came up to cradle his head along his hat, clutching gently.

 

Lowering his hands, Double D wrapped his arms tightly around Eddy's midsection to pull them closer together. Moments later, he could feel his friend's tongue running along his mouth. Eager, he welcomed the appendage and it became a whole other matter. Never had either of them done this kind of kiss, and it showed. They were uncertain, a bit clumsy, and it felt really weird.

 

Yet, Double D didn't want it to stop. It felt too good. He could taste the beer in Eddy's breath as their tongues danced. As well as that, his scent was overwhelming his olfactory senses and it didn't quell any of the fervency. If anything, it only fueled it further.

 

Finally, after some time, the two parted along with a string of saliva between them. Double D blinked as he opened his eyes again, taking in just how stunned Eddy seemed to be. He could feel it too. Both breathed heavily, not speaking for a few moments.

 

Eddy then broke the silence with a light laugh, “Heh... wow, Sockhead, didn't uh... think ya felt that strongly.”

 

Double D blushed and looked away sheepishly, “I'm very sorry, I don't know what came over me.”

 

“Chill out, there's nothing to be sorry about!” Eddy assured with a little chuckle. “I think it's pretty cool that you made the first move, ya know? I didn't see it comin'! I had it all planned out, ya know. I was gonna lay all my charms on you, make you all mushy, and then I was gonna lay one on you! Just to seal the deal, ya know? Heh, but boy, you really got the drop on me!”

 

“I... huh?” Double D looked at him now, feeling his heartbeat racing all the more, and his mind buzzing with questions. “You've been... planning that for some time?”

 

“Yep,” Eddy nodded, looking a bit sheepish.

  
A tiny squeal of delight escaped Double D as he placed his hands over his mouth to stifle them. He took a few moments to compose himself (as best he could, anyway) and let it sink in. Was there really anything more that needed to be stated? Maybe not.

 

He scooted a bit closer toward Eddy on the bed, placing a hand on his arm, “...How long, Eddy?”

 

Looking at him, Eddy blushed all the more again and exhaled, “The moment you said that I learned my lesson. 'Specially since you were lookin' at me... kinda like you are right now!"

 

“Awww,” Double D giggled and brought his arms around his shoulders. He nuzzled their cheeks affectionately, taking in Eddy's scent again.

 

“How 'bout you?” Eddy murmured, bringing a hand up to pat one of Double D's own.

 

“It sparked long before this, but... Since the moment your brother mistook me for your girlfriend,” Double D admitted.

 

This made Eddy laugh a bit, “Heh, I remember that. I don't think I'd ever been that confused in my entire life. And not just 'cause he seemed to think you were a girl.”

 

“I get that a lot,” Double D chuckled, shaking his head. He nuzzled into Eddy's soft blue hair fondly, taking in just how nice it smelt. “I hadn't realized just how much everyone thought we were a couple. When our friends said it, I thought little of it and chalked it up to teasing. But when your brother said it, I just... It felt as if a bell had gone off in my head.”

 

Eddy laughed again, giving Double D a little pat on the arm, “Then we kept our mouths shut for about four years.”

 

“I do regret that,” Double D admitted with a light pout.

 

“Me too,” Eddy shrugged, “But I guess I can see why.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Double D lay his head on Eddy's shoulder. “There were many reasons and circumstances for why we held ourselves back. I for one hadn't been certain of your orientation.”

 

“Ditto,” Eddy said, bringing an arm around Double D's shoulder, “Plus I didn't think you'd ever want someone like me.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Double D asked with concern.

 

Eddy didn't respond for a moment or two. He just brought Double D closer and seemed to be holding to him a little tighter, “You're so smart and organized, so I was sure that you'd want someone who was just as much of a brainiac as you are. Ya know, so you could have all these smart conversations about molecules and... I don't know, atoms or whatever. I couldn't possibly live up to that. So I just, I don't know, didn't think it was worth being told, 'Oh sorry Eddy, you're my best friend, but you're too dumb for me'!” His voice rose in a falsetto.

 

Wide-eyed, Double D then shook his head and cuddled into Eddy's side. He nuzzled his hair and sighed, “Eddy... I would never say such a thing to you.”

 

“I know that, Sockhead,” Eddy chuckled, patting his hat, “But ya get what I mean, right?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Double D nodded, then lifted his head to gaze into Eddy's eyes, “I can understand you would feel that way. I suppose even I entertained the idea of having a romantic partner who shared the same passions that I do. But to be truthful, I don't care about that. All that matters to me is the person they are. I don't want you to feel that you're too stupid for me. I never thought you were stupid.”

 

Looking back at him for a moment, Eddy then smiled with relief and nodded, “Yeah... I guess that was kinda dumb of me to think, wasn't it?”

 

“It's completely understandable,” Double D assured with a smile, “But don't you worry. I could never expect you to live up to my levels of intellect. I just want you to be the Eddy I know and love. Besides...” He blushed immensely, but couldn't help feeling pumped for letting this all out. It felt cathartic in more ways than he expected. “You challenge me in ways that a physics textbook never could.”

 

At that, Eddy brightened up considerably and his cheeks darkened quite a bit. His smile grew wider and he pulled Double D closer, giving a chuckle, “You really mean that, Sockhead?”

 

“Of course I do, Eddy. One hundred percent,” Double D said, matching his friend's smile.

 

The grateful, adoring smile remained on Eddy's face for a few moments. All before it melted into an insidious smirk and he pulled Double D closer. “C'mere, you!”

 

Before Double D realized it, Eddy all but tackled him onto the bed and landed on top of him. Laughing in delight, Double D grabbed onto Eddy's torso and fell back against the mattress.

 

“You're gonna have to be careful now, Double D,” Eddy raised his head a bit to look down at thim. He smirked, his tongue poking out between his teeth in a mischievous manner, “'Cause you're lookin' at one heck of a _love_ _machine_!”

 

“Love machine?” Double D repeated, then giggled, “Is that so?”

 

“Oh, you know it's so. Let's just say that I've been _training_ over the years,” Eddy winked, poking Double D's nose, “And now that I got a chance to let it all out, you think I'm gonna let that slip me by?”

 

Double D laughed a bit, all the more amused by this display, “Why Eddy, I suppose I'm not surprised that you have much pent-up affections within!”

 

“Like you aren't _projecting_ your own pent-up affections too, Sockhead.”

 

“Ah, touche.”

 

Seeing a perfect opportunity, Double D smirked and grabbed hold of Eddy's shirt and pulled him closer. Although the movement seemed to surprise him a bit, Eddy just looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and made no resistance.

 

“Then let it out, you little _love machine_ ,” Double D purred, lowering his eyelids, “I'm right here, beneath you, right where I'm sure you want me, and completely receptive to your affections. To be lost within the burning embers of our passion! In layman's terms... kiss me, you fool!”

 

As it seemed to register, Eddy laughed and grinned widely, “I thought you'd never ask.”

 

They kissed once again, this time with very little uncertainty. Double D completely melted into the affection and wanted to just explode from the building passion. The moment he felt Eddy's fingers trailing along his own hair, he could have melted into a puddle of goop right then and there.

 

After a bit, Double D decided to take the initiative and prodded Eddy's lips with his tongue. Eddy granted him entrance almost immediately and brought out his own appendage. Double D didn't even hesitate slipping his tongue right into Eddy's mouth to explore. Was this really how frenching felt? It seemed to be case. He couldn't help enjoying it, both the flavours and the sensation. Maybe a part of him didn't like the unsanitary aspects, but it seemed like such a moot point.

 

Right then, he heard Eddy groan in his throat and then he was pinned down to the bed even more. Shaking, but with excitement, Double D clutched at Eddy's hair and kissed back ardently. He wanted more of it! It was feeling so addicting, he couldn't stop!

 

Eddy pulled back a bit, gave a chuckle, and then kissed Double D's jawline. That alone would've sufficed, but Double D was surprised to find Eddy _continuing_ this little act. His kisses slowly went down along his neck, where he would either nuzzle or kiss whatever bit of skin he could find.

 

Breathing heavily with pleasure, Double D entangled his fingers into Eddy's hair tightly. “Ah...Eddy...”

 

“Yeah?” Eddy chuckled, nuzzling Double D's neck before applying a light but noticeable nibble along his pulse.

 

“You're so... affectionate and attentive,” Double D panted out, giggling a little.

 

Laughing a bit, Eddy continued his ministrations and stroked the long, exposed strands of Double D's ponytail. “Well, I _am_ the Love Machine, Sockhead.”

 

A soft moan escaped Double D before he realized it. He closed his eyes and continued clutching at his best friend's soft blue hair. “Oh Eddy... I love you...”

 

The words left before he could them. It almost made Double D freeze, especially when he felt Eddy pause in his ministrations. All at once, he wanted to take it back. Was it too soon? Too much? Did he really have to say _that_? Oh, what was he to do? He didn't want to panic, but it was becoming hard not to!

 

“Love you too, Double D.”

 

Double D's eyes opened as he realized what he'd just heard. He panted and felt his heart race, especially when Eddy resumed his affections like nothing had happened. His entire body was warming up considerably, especially his cheeks. So many questions. So many things to say!

 

“Really...?” Was all he could manage.

 

Chuckling, Eddy nibbled at his neck and shoulder junction, “What? All this makin' out and heart-to-heart wasn't obvious enough for ya?”

 

Blushing heavily, Double D giggled and loosened his hold on Eddy's hair a bit. “Once again, touche.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Ed awoke the next morning, he could hear sounds coming from Eddy's room. This wasn't unusual, as he sometimes liked to play music pretty loudly. However, there was something different about it this time. Which even he was able to pick up.

 

Ed sat up straight on the couch, his ears listening intently for the sounds. From what he could pick up, they sounded like muffled voices. He thought for a moment or two, then got off the couch and tiptoed to the hallway.

 

Within a few moments, he had reached Eddy's door and could hear the source of the sounds. Voices. Eddy's voice and... Double D's.

 

This made Ed grin widely. He pulled out a glass from his pocket, placed it against the door, and planted his ear onto the end of it.

 

“You let me sleep in your bed! _With_ you!” Double D was shouting, sounding very flustered, “How can you be so calm about it?!”

 

“Chill out, Sockhead!” Eddy argued back, sounding frustrated, “I only did what you asked me to do!”

 

“Which you should have refused given the fact that we were very much inebriated!” Double D shot back.

 

“For cryin' out loud, we weren't rip-roarin' drunk! It was just a few glasses! Jeez Louise, settle down!” Eddy yelled.

 

“Settle down?! How am I supposed to settle down when we have ever so much to talk about?! A relationship isn't a switch you flip on and off, Eddy! It's far more complex than that!”

 

There was silence for a moment or two.

 

“It doesn't have to be, ya know! Like _you_ said, we gotta take it one step at a time and we ARE!”

 

“Not after last night!”

 

“You asked me to stop and I _did_!”

 

“Not before you fondled me!”

 

“It's called testin' boundaries, brainiac! Besides, you touched me too!”

 

“I couldn't resist!”

 

“Neither could I!”

 

“I would love nothing more than to engage in carnal relations with you! I'm not a nervous prude!”

 

“Never said ya were!”

 

“Have you any idea how many times I've had to take cold showers?!”

 

“I jerk off ten times a day thinkin' about you!”

 

“I still have that shirt you loaned me in gym class! I smell it and sleep with it sometimes!”

 

“And I still got that old shirt you let me borrow! I practically _snort_ it like drugs!”

 

“I lied about the photo album I compiled just so I'd have photos of you! I already have one of us and our friends!”

 

“I lied when I said I needed you to pose shirtless for art class! I just wanted an excuse to stare at you half naked!”

 

“I once masturbated while I was talking to you on the phone!”

 

“And I jerked off one time while I was talkin' to ya through the bathroom wall!”

 

Now there was silence. All Ed could hear was heavy breathing. But he didn't dare move or make a sound. He had to know what was going to happen next!

 

“...Oh, _Eddy_!”

 

“Double D...!”

 

Within a second or two, Ed could then pick up the unmistakable sounds of kissing. A lot of it. Then a mattress squeaking.

 

“I'm so-” Kiss. “-sorry for my over-” Kiss. “-reaction!”

 

“Don't-” Kiss. “-worry about-” Kiss. “it, Sock-” Kiss. “head.”

 

“We have to-” Kiss. “-talk later.” Kiss.

 

“We're-” Kiss. “-gonna, promise.” Kiss.

 

“Thank you-” Kiss. “Eddy.” Kiss.

 

“No need-” Kiss. “-to thank me. I'm sorry-” Kiss. “-for bein' an ass.”

 

“It's-” Kiss. “-all right.” Kiss. “I forgive you.”

 

“I'll make-” Kiss. “-it up to ya.” Kiss.

 

“Awww...” Kiss.

 

“'Sides... What we-” Kiss. “-said last night-” Kiss. “-what I said-” Kiss. “-was all true.”

 

“Ooohh...” Kiss.

 

“I love you, Sockhead. One-hundred-freakin-percent.” Kiss.

 

“And I love you too, Eddy.” Kiss.

 

Ed grinned with glee as he did a very quiet happy dance on the spot. He looked off to one side and winked before whispering, “It's about time!”

 


End file.
